User blog:OnGoji/ULTRAMAN MANGA UPDATE
Hello everyone, it has certainly been a while since our last meet, and certainly has been a very long time since the last ULTRAMAN manga chapter. I'm here to update you all anticipating the manga and its releases. Back in August 2013 I had someone work on translating chapter 20, he was someone who had potential in being the team's new translator. I had given him plenty of time, after all rushing a process can result in poor translations, and that has been done before on the Ultraman team. Fast forward to October, still nowhere in being finished but has been working on it. Again with me being the understandable fellow, he explained to me that school was running through his free time. Which was reasonable, school work first, scanlation later. Fast forward to December, he's moving to some place else, and won't be online again until the spring, meaning no contact. It is now 2014, over five months and still no translations for Chapter 20. I understand that sometimes ULTRAMAN can have very large chapters. And large chapters can be exhausting and troublesome to work on and translate. But in the span of over five months, one would have been finished already. So I've decided to drop him and move on. For those who don't know, Chapter 20 is 40 pages long. Big chapter. I've translated half of it on my own within the span of 3-4 days. Not bad right? Japanese still isn't something I can handle completely (Chinese I can blast right through without a problem), and so with this in mind, I've reached out for assistence from my group. We only have two japanese translators, and they are working on their own series. So far, one of them, Xah, is willing to help although it will take her a while. I've decided she would be a last resort, she has her own series to take care of along with her fans. In the mean time, while I continue to search for a new (and better) translator, she will be posting up on multiple forums translator recruitment threads for ULTRAMAN. For wider exposure. IF all else fails by next Friday, I will have Xah translate the rest of the chapter. College has started for me so my time will be extremely limited, but I will make time for my search. I want to put out ULTRAMAN manga chapters, I want for you all to read it and enjoy it just like myself. I have a lot of chapters to catch up on, and I hope to make up for lost time as quickly as possible. All I ask is that you hang in there for a little while longer, I promise to get this chapter out. I'm still looking for a translator, so far, one of my team members suggested that I look into fans of Ultraman who have done fan-subbing for Ultraman episode series or films. Which is easier said than done. Could anyone point into the director of teams or people who have fansubbed Ultraman episodes or movies before? If they could translator them, then they could very likely translate a manga. As for the Gomora manga, without a translator on our Ultraman/Godzilla team, we can't push that out, same with Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. So they'll be on hiatsu until we attain one. If push comes to shove, I might unfortunately have to pay for solid yet quick translations. Not that I am against the idea, I do have a job, but that can be rather expensive. It's getting hard to find people who can translated Japanese into English, even harder to find someone with that talent willing to translate our manga. (Or a manga in general). None the less, ULTRAMAN is on the grid, and chapter 20 will be put out soon enough one way or another. Category:Blog posts